This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Strohmeyer's current research interests are in studying a transcription factor family that plays a central role in regulating several cellular programs of interest in Alzheimer's disease (AD). This family is known as the CCAAT/Enhancer Binding Proteins (C/EBPs) and has six members. Dr. Strohmeyer is currently focusing on studying the role of C/EBPs in regulating the expression of inflammatory genes in microglia cells in the brain. Microglia are known to express C/EBPs during brain inflammation and are expected to regulate this process in these cells. Dr. Strohmeyer's research objective is to show this to be the case and to determine whether amyloid beta, a classical hallmark of AD, induces the activation of C/EBPs in microglia. By conducting studies that further our understanding of these processes, we may obtain novel insights that might prove to be therapeutically useful in Alzheimer's and other neurodegenerative diseases having an inflammatory component. Dr. Strohmeyer's research currently encompasses the following four detailed objectives: [unreadable] Characterizing the expression pattern of each C/EBP isoform in human brain tissue and in microglia cell line cultures. [unreadable] Assessing the functionality of C/EBPs in modulating the expression of cytokine, chemokine, complement, iNOS, and other inflammatory genes in microglia cell line cultures. [unreadable] Assessing the role of C/EBPs in microglial cell activation and differentiation in response to inflammatory stimuli and beta amyloid protein. [unreadable] Determining whether C/EBPs may be modulated by anti-inflammatory drugs such as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) (i.e. ibuprofen), cholesterol-lowering drugs collectively known as statins, and natural compounds such as plant-derived polyphenols.